


Solace in a friend

by scribblenubbin



Series: First Kisses [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara turns to Cath after finding out she's Hanks other woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace in a friend

She watched him from the safety of her four wheel drive. Unable to move, frozen with anger. She hadn’t believed her when she’d said they were a couple. Hadn’t quite accepted it when he thanked her for not saying a word. Although she had accepted Catherine’s offer of a beer and a chance to unwind.  
  
As she watched them disappear into her apartment block, Sara started the car and headed for the one place she’d feel safe. The one place where she knew she’d have sympathy without having to explain her mood. She headed for the person who had taken her out after he attempted to apologise.  
  
*  
  
Pulling into Catherine’s drive, Sara wondered if she was doing the right thing. Would Catherine be too busy to deal with her right now? Was the drink after work all that Catherine would be willing to offer her? She needed someone to hold her right now, to tell her that Hank was a jerk. To bitch about men with. Trying to push the doubts aside, she got out of the car and walked to the door. She raised her hand to knock and the door opened.  
  
“I saw you pull in.” Catherine says softly. “Want to come inside?”  
“Please.” Is all Sara manages to say as the tears begin to fall down her cheeks.  
  
Catherine gently puts an arm around Sara’s shoulder and pulls her inside. Shutting the door behind them she leads Sara into her living room and sits the brunette down.  
  
“Do you want a drink?” Catherine asks softly.  
“No… thank you.” Sara says in between sobs. “Can… would you… can I have a hug?”  
  
Catherine pulls her into her arms, and gently strokes Sara’s hair. She’s never seen her co-worker this upset. Her maternal instincts taking over for a moment, she holds Sara close, rocking her gently, allowing her to cry.  
  
“I can’t believe he’d do this!” Sara’s tears punctuate her words. She sounds more lost than angry.  
“He’s a man.” Catherine says softly. “They think with what’s between their legs.”  
“But… I was… I thought he might…” Sara can’t bring herself to say the ‘l’ word.  
“I know, I know.” Catherine soothes. She continues to stroke the brunette’s hair.  
“Why do I always fall for the wrong person?” Sara asks shakily.  
“You’re not the only one.” Catherine assures her. “Look at my track record. The only good thing Eddie ever gave me was Lindsey. Men just aren’t worth it.”  
“I’m never going to date again.” Sara’s tears have saturated Catherine’s blouse.  
“Yes you will. You just need to get over the hurt.” Catherine gently strokes Sara’s cheek. It breaks her heart to see Sara so down.  
“No… I won’t.” Sara sobs. Catherine’s touch is soft and comforting.  
“You will. Give it time and Hank will be just a memory.”   
Sara pulls back slightly and looks into those beautiful blue eyes. Without realising what she’s doing, she leans in gently and captures Catherine’s lips with her own.  
  
Catherine is a little startled by the way Sara’s lips are pressing into hers and it takes a few seconds before she relaxes and softly responds. Catherine parts her lips slightly as Sara’s tongue gently snakes from her mouth, seeking out Catherine’s. The two women tenderly kiss, massaging each other’s tongue gently. The passion in the kiss is soft, lingering. Neither woman really understands how it started. As Sara pulls back gently, she looks at Catherine as if seeing her for the first time.  
  
“Hank who?” She asks softly.


End file.
